Sinful Desire
by FuuCker690
Summary: Naruto tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan dipermainkan istrinya seperti ini, terlebih harinya semakin buruk ketika harus bertemu pria terakhir dalam daftar blacklist hidupnya [NaruSasu]/ Fic for Opposite Party


**Sinful Desire**

[Chapter 1]

**.Disc: Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**.Pair: Uzumaki ****Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke**

**.Warn(s): AU, OOC, Typo(s), gak ****sesuai EYD, minim ****deskripsi, dan ****segala kekurangan****  
><strong>**lainnya.****.**

**Special fic for Opposite Party****.DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!****Enjoy****.****.****.****.**

* * *

><p>Naruto mengumpat kesal ketika pelipisnya menabrak keras kusen pintu kaca berputar di depannya.<p>

Mendeathglare pria gemuk yang hanya meringis salah tingkah pasca penabrakan tak sengajanya, sambil membungkuk minta maaf beberapa kali lalu kabur secepatnya meninggalkan si pirang yang masih mengelus-elus pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Berdecak kesal Naruto kemudian meneruskan langkahnya memasuki lobi hotel berbintang 5 itu terburu buru.  
>Mengabaikan desain interior mewah di sekelilingnya, pemuda 29 tahun itu menjelajahi keseluruhan sofa mahal yang ditata bervariasi disamping kiri ruangan dengan iris birunya.<br>Meneliti satu per satu sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan wanita bersurai indigo panjang duduk dibagian tengah ruangan, berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan berjas mahal.  
>Seketika tubuhnya membungkuk, bersembunyi dibalik pot bunga raksasa disamping meja resepsionis, mengundang tatapan bingung dari orang orang disekelilingnya yang langsung membuang muka takut takut ketika si pirang bersetelkan pakaian lengkap kepala kepolisian konoha itu mendelik sadis kearah mereka.<p>

Mendapati si target sedang menghadap kearah lain, Naruto lalu dengan cepat membawa kakinya kearah meja kosong didekat tempat persembunyiannya lalu menyambar selembar koran guna menutupi wajahnya sebelum berjalan mengendap kearah sofa bundar, 2 meja dari tempat targetnya berada. Mengabaikan tatapan horor sepasang kekasih yang langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain, takut ditangkap karena tuduhan mengumbar ciuman panas di tengah umum.  
>Si pirang kemudian mengambil langkah cepat menuju sofa kosong dibelakang si wanita bersurai indigo sambil menutup rapat -dengan koran yang barusan disambarnya- sisi kiri wajahnya yang kemungkinan akan terlihat target.<p>

Mendudukan diri didepan seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan koran miliknya dimana koran tersebut menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya dari jangkauan mata Naruto.

Mengambil kertas note dan bolpoin yang bersisian diatas meja, putra bungsu Namikaze itu kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat didalam kertas tipis berbentuk jeruk ditangannya itu terburu buru. Lalu mengetuk pelan meja kaca bermaksud menyerahkan note tersebut kepada pria tak dikenal didepannya dengan mata yang masih sibuk mencuri curi pandang kearah target yang membelakanginya dibalik sofa.

Tapi pria pirang itu langsung menyesali tindakannya barusan ketika pria didepan merespon panggilannya dengan menurunkan koran yang menghalangi pandangan keduanya. Iris birunya hampir melompat ketika bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam yang juga sama kagetnya namun dengan cepat ekspresi si pria berubah datar dengan seringai bertengger di bibir tipisnya.

Bukan, pria didepannya bukanlah buronan yang fotonya selalu bertengger di sudut dinding tempat kerjanya. Tapi pria tampan didepannya merupakan musuh bebuyutannya sejak di high school. Ketua dari kubu yang paling dibencinya-kalangan orang kaya. Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari almarhum sahabatnya Haruno Sakura.

Naruto memincing, bermaksud mempertanyakan, ada apa gerangan pria yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya itu berada didepannya. Namun kemudian pincingan matanya beralih ketangan kanannya dimana masih memegang note yang awalnya bermaksud diberikan pada pria didepannya, dengan secepat kilat ditariknya note tersebut membatalkan maksud awal, namun sayangnya kalah cepat dengan tangan putih Sasuke yang langsung menyambar si note malang yang kini kehilangan sudut atasnya, tertinggal diantara kepalan tangan berwarna karamel.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah kesal si kepala kepolisian konoha, sebelum kemudian melirik tertarik kearah kertas orange seukuran tangannya, mengabaikan desisan mengancam si pirang yang melarangnya membaca.

'Istriku sedang berselingkuh dibelakangku, dan dia memang benar benar berada dibelakangku. Jadi tolong izinkan aku duduk disini sementara waktu'

Dan seketika si pria raven membawa kepalan tangannya didepan mulut, sambil menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan tawa, membuahkan delikan sadis dari pria pirang didepannya.

Sasuke kemudian memiringkan kepalanya melirik kearah sofa diseberang mereka. Terdapat wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan posisi membelakanginya dan seorang pria lagi yang tepat berhadapan dengannya namun dengan mata fokus pada wanita didepannya, walau sebenarnya sesaat tadi Sasuke dapat menangkap kedipan singkat kearahnya namun segera diabaikannya.

Si raven lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala prihatin dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Naruto mengeram, ingin rasanya menyarangkan beberapa peluru revolver miliknya yang sedang duduk manis di sisi kiri sabuknya. Atau mencongkel sekalian kedua mata si raven dengan pisau lipat dibalik sepatu bootnya.

Sungguh berhadapan dengan pria ini merupakan hal yang paling bencinya sejak dulu.  
>Ia takkan bisa mengontrol emosinya setiap kali menangkap gelagat menyebalkannya pria besurai raven itu.<p>

Masa sekolahnya bahkan sebagian besar hanya dihabiskan dengan meladeni setiap perlakuan keterlaluan si bungsu uchiha.  
>Ia yang dulu hanya seseorang dari keluarga sederhana, kadang harus menerima tindakan kurang ajar dari teman-teman kalangan atas si raven, meski beberapa kali dirinya mendapati Sasuke menghajar langsung anak-anak ganknya yang kedapatan membully Naruto, satu kenyataan yang tak pernah dimengerti si pirang. Mengapa Sasuke menghajar setiap orang yang membullynya sementara si raven sendiri dengan seenak jidatnya bisa memperlakukan dirinya layaknya babu lelangan pasar gelap.<p>

Cih, kenangan buruk yang selalu ingin dikubur Naruto. Masa lalu dimana ia membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan tak adil hanya karena berasal dari kalangan biasa. Sekarang itu takkan terjadi lagi, lakukan saja dan tunggu kepalamu berlubang dalam hitungan detik.

Naruto mendengus dengan pikirannya. Lalu menatap menantang Sasuke yang kini mengangkat setengah alisnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab hinata-chan, kau tenang saja. Bayi kita tak perlu digugurkan, kau hanya perlu menceraikan Naruto. karena kau tau, dia tak mungkin menerimamu lagi saat tau kau bermain badan diranjang lelaki lain terlebih sampai menghasilkan bayi begini."

Dan satu pernyataan yang di dengarnya barusan membuat Naruto menegang seketika, tubuhnya berubah kaku dengan balok besi menghantam kepalanya telak. Itu hanya perumpamaan bukan kenyataan. Intinya efek kalimat yang didengarnya seperti demikian.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caraku mengatakannya, dia mungkin akan menanamkan beberapa peluru dari revolver kesayangannya didalam otakku saat mendengarnya."  
>si wanita yang diketahui benama Hinata tersebut menjawab takut takut, jari jari tangannya meremas erat permukaan maxi skirtnya dibagian lutut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.<p>

Mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut istrinya membuat Naruto muak. Keterlaluan, disaat dirinya menguras tenaga dan otak ditempat kerjanya, si istri malah bermain api dibelakangnya.

Tangan Naruto mengepal hingga jari jarinya memutih, rahangnya mengeras ketika ingat senyum ramah Hinata ketika hendak menghantar dirinya bekerja namun segera mengelak ketika dirinya hendak memberi ciuman singkat.  
>Sial.<br>Seharusnya ia sudah menduga sejak awal dan bukannya mendengarnya dari Shikamaru yang hampir mati karena kemurkaannya saat menerima berita tersebut.  
>Kini ia akui kebodohannya yang dengan mudah bisa dipermainkan seperti ini.<p>

Tiba tiba Naruto berdiri dan menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke yang mulai kebingungan.

"Sudah cukup."

Dan semua mata seketika tertuju kearah mereka, menatap bingung kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, Tak terkecuali dengan wanita bersurai indigo dibelakangnya yang langsung menegang ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang cukup keras namun terkesan dingin dan..terluka.

"Aku sudah cukup bekerja keras selama ini untuk kita. Aku bahkan tak tau lagi berapa banyak luka yang sudah kuterima dalam pekerjaanku, berharap dengan semua usahaku kau akan bahagia. Tapi melihatmu bermain dibelakangku.."

Oke Sasuke mulai tak tenang dalam duduknya. Semua mata benar benar tertuju kearah mereka, dan ini membuatnya risih. Matanya segera mendelik kearah Naruto, menyalahkan tindakan konyolnya. Namun seketika dirinya tertohok ketika memandang lurus iris biru seindah langit tanpa awan itu memandangnya terluka dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Langit siang dan malam bertubrukan dalam satu tatapan lurus. Saling mengunci mengabaikan  
>si wanita yang mulai menangis.<p>

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Dua orang menegang mendengar 3 kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dua orang yang masing masing berada di utara dan selatan posisinya. Kata yang ditujukan untuk dia yang ada diselatan tubuhnya, namun malah si utara yang menerima.

Sasuke mengeram,  
>"Ya, Aku mencintaimu.. saking besarnya hingga aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan ku akui aku bersalah, jadi bisakah kita ulangi ini dari awal lagi.."<p>

Naruto yang tak berkedip langsung tersadar ketika sepasang tangan putih menggenggam tangan kirinya, meremasnya lembut. Dan ketika Naruto melirik siapa pemiliknya rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Na..Naruto-kun..  
>be-benar kata Uchiha-san, aku bersalah Naruto-kun, maafkan aku.. A-aku.."<p>

.Slap

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga ketika tamparan itu mendarat telak dipipi istrinya. Pelakunya si manusia kutub utara.

"Jangan pernah berkata seolah kata kataku barusan bermaksud membelamu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke mendesis tajam kearah satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka bertiga.

"Urus sendiri kehidupan barumu, kau dengar kan kata-katanya barusan,  
>Kau dan dia.."<p>

Sasuke secara kurang ajarnya menunjuk nunjuk wajah Hinata sementara tangan lainnya menepuk keras dada Naruto sebelum mengucapkan kata sakralnya.

"Berakhir."

Kemudian menyeret Naruto yang masih menganga sejak tadi keluar dari lobi hotel, meninggalkan sejuta tanya diotak semua penonton dan tatapan shock dari si putri Hyuuga.

.

Naruto menatap kesal si manusia brengsek yang sedang sibuk menuangkan susu karton kedalam gelas tinggi di didepannya. Menatap setiap lekuk wajah si pria yang mulai berubah sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka diacara pemakaman Sakura 6 tahun yang lalu.  
>Telihat dewasa dengan rahang tegas namun tetap datar dan bekesan dingin seperti biasa.<p>

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini."  
>Naruto memulai interogasinya, bertanya layaknya hakim pada terdakwa.<p>

"Untuk menghindarkanmu mengkonsumsi alkohol setelah ini."  
>Sasuke menjawab tenang.<p>

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku melakukannya, dan memangnya tak ada tempat lain selain penthouse milikmu ini."  
>Naruto memelototi si raven yang masih tak mengubah mimik wajahnya,<p>

Setelah diseret paksa keluar dari gedung mewah ratusan lantai dan dipaksa masuk dalam mobil milik Sasuke, Naruto mendapati porsche hitam itu berhenti di basement gedung apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Dan satu hal yang paling tak pernah habis dipikirnya, setelah turun dari mobil ia dengan bodohnya mengikuti pria angkuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu memasuki lift dan berakhir duduk manis di ruang makan si pemilik rumah.  
>Rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur kepalanya saat mengingat kejadian memalukan barusan.<p>

"Hanya tempat ini yang mampir di otakku. Minum ini susu baik untuk otakmu."  
>Si pirang mendecih ketika mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan itu. Matanya memelototi susu putih didepannya, merasa dihina terang terangan oleh cairan manis berwarna putih itu. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan sebelum melempar si gelas malang ke dinding dapur.<p>

"Lalu apa alasanmu membawaku keluar dari sana, terlebih apa alasanmu menampar Hinata dan beri aku jawaban jelas atas balasan kata katamu di lobi tadi."  
>Naruto bertanya dengan aura mengancam, menuntut Sasuke memberinya penjelasan yang bisa membunuh rasa penasaran diotaknya.<p>

"Aku hanya bertindak sesuai kata otakku."

Namun lagi lagi jawaban si raven tak memuaskan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya rapat rapat, tak ingin ia mengetahuinya. Naruto mengeram, tangannya mengepal erat sebelum kemudian mendaratkannya ke pipi kiri Sasuke yang langsung terhuyung menabrak kulkas membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah.  
>Tak puas, Naruto menarik kerah kemeja hitam milik Sasuke membuat keduanya saling berhadapan, mempertemukan kembali dua iris berbeda warna dalam satu tatapan lurus.<p>

"Jawab. Aku. Teme."  
>Geraman Naruto hanya dibalas wajah datar si raven.<br>Dan satu hantaman keras kembali mendarat dipipi kanan sewarna porselen, mencetak noda darah disudut bibir lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ikut campur dalam kehidupanku brengsek, berhenti bertindak seolah kau kawan lamaku, karena kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Kau hanya bagian dari masa lalu pahit yang perlu kulupakan. Manusia brengsek yang seharusnya tak pernah lagi punya kesempatan berdiri didepanku apa lagi memperlakukanku seperti barusan."

Naruto berteriak murka hingga nafasnya memburu, namun seketika membisu ketika mendapati setetes air bening menetes dilantai berdampingan dengan darah yang menetes dari luka di bibir Sasuke.  
>Dengan cepat Naruto menarik wajah tersebut menghadap kearahnya, dan mendapati tatapan terluka dari Sasuke.<p>

Naruto mencelos, menelan ludah paksa sebelum membuka suara dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

kebiasaan yang tak bisa melihat seseorang menangis apa lagi karena perbuatannya, membuat Naruto tiba tiba digandrungi perasaan bersalah , terlebih itu adalah kali pertama dirinya melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis. Saat dipemakaman istrinya saja Sasuke tak melakukannya. Apa gerangan alasan yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha melakukannya sekarang bahkan ia terlihat seperti pria yang sedang dalam ambang kehancuran. Bukannya seharusnya dirinya sendiri yang memasang wajah seperti itu sekarang.

Dengan tiba tiba Sasuke menepis kasar kedua tangan Naruto di masing masing pipinya, menyapu mata basahnya dengan lengan bajunya kasar. Kemudian beranjak cepat menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, sebelum membanting pintu kasar mengabaikan panggilan keras dari si pirang.

Naruto berdecak kesal,sekarang ia malah ditinggalkan sendiri dalam ruangan sepi ini, dalam hati ia merutuk namun segera berhenti ketika iris safirnya mendapati seorang anak perempuan seumuran Boruto- anaknya- berdiri di balik kaca buram besar yang membatasi ruang makan dengan ruang tamu.

Naruto lalu menghampirinya kemudian berjongkok didepan si anak gadis Uchiha yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sara-chan?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menegang setengah memincing kearah pria tak dikenal didepannya.

"Paman siapa, mengapa tahu namaku? Dan apa maksud paman memukul Sasuke?"

Si gadis 8 tahun berkata dingin pada si pria pirang, menatap garang pemilik iris safir didepannya.

Naruto menyernyit, apa begitu cara Uchiha menyebut orang tuanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku teman orang tuamu. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah, tak menyadari si gadis yang langsung menyernyit dalam.

"Kau ayahnya Ruto?"

Naruto menyernyit lagi sebelum sadar siapa yang dimaksud putri tunggal Sasuke itu.

Dia kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Kau mengenalnya? Kalian sekelas kan. Apa kalian berteman?"

Gadis yang mewarisi iris kelam rivalnya itu menatapnya lurus, sedikit terlihat kilau disana sebelum mengangguk antusias.

"Ya aku mengenalnya, dia teman pertamaku disekolah. Dan dia satu satunya yang kupunya."

Gadis cantik bernama lengkap Sarada Uchiha itu tersenyum manis ketika menceritakan teman pirang satu satunya.

Naruto yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya menepuk pelan kepala bersurai raven sepundak gadis didepannya.

"Jadi Sara-chan, mengapa kau memanggil ayahmu dengan namanya?"  
>Sarada merubah mimiknya menjadi murung ketika mendengarnya.<p>

"Dia tak pernah mengizinkanku memanggilnya ayah, katanya dia tak pantas dipanggil begitu." Gigi Naruto saling bergemeletuk mendengarnya.  
>'Si brengsek itu'<p>

"Tenanglah cantik, kau bisa memanggilku ayah kalau kau mau."  
>Naruto mencubit sayang pipi si gadis uchiha yang hampir menangis, membuatnya berkedip lucu beberapa kali.<p>

"Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Tentu, Menambah satu lagi gadis cantik dalam daftar putriku bukanlah tindakan kriminal bukan."

Dan Sarada tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"U..uh terima kasih Naru.. Ayah, oh tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau memukul Sasuke."  
>wajah yang awalnya berkata malu malu berubah memincing ketika mengingat tujuan awalnya.<br>Si pirang tersenyum.

"Ini masalah rumit orang dewasa, kau mungkin belum akan mengerti saat aku menjelaskannya."

"Aku bisa mengerti, aku punya otak pintar seperti Sasuke."  
>melihat Sarada yang berkeras dengan wajah memohon membuat Naruto akhirnya mendesah pasrah sebelum memeluk si anak gadis lalu membawanya kesofa terdekat untuk memulai dongeng riwayat hidupnya.<p>

.

"Jadi kau akan benar benar bercerai dengan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Ruto dan Himawari-chan?"

"Aku akan membawa Boruto, karena Himawari tak bisa lepas dari ibunya jadi mungkin dia akan ikut dengan Hinata."  
>Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan kosong ketika mengingat lagi rumah tanggannya yang hancur, Memijit pangkal hidungnya berharap bisa mengurangi pening dikepalannya.<p>

"Ngomong ngomogng apa rambutmu memang sependek ini dari dulu."  
>Sarada mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Naruto mulai terlarut lagi dalam masalahnya, sekaligus mencoba memastikan sesuatu.<p>

"Tidak, aku baru memotongnya minggu lalu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eh ja-jadi kau yang menjadi objek potretan dan mimpi basah Sasuke selama ini?"

Naruto melongo.  
>"Apa maksudmu bocah, jangan berbohong?"<p>

"Aku tak berbohong, aku tak mungkin salah melihat kalau fotonya sebanyak itu. Sasuke menempelkan 1 foto di dindingnya setiap kali ia pulang kerja. Dan aku yakin kebiasaan itu sudah dilakukannya jauh sebelum aku lahir. Foto foto itu disatukan hingga membentuk lukisan wajah saat kau melihatnya dari jauh. Dan seperti dugaanku itu wajahmu, kalau tak percaya kau bisa memastikannya sediri dikamarnya."

Secepat kilat Naruto menurunkan Sarada dari pangkuannya kemudian membawa langkah kakinya kearah pintu kamar Sasuke dilantai dua, meninggalkan putri tunggal uchiha itu diatas sofa dengan senyuman misterius.

Dengan tak sabaran Naruto memutar cepat kenop pintu kamar bercat coklat tua didepannya lalu memelototi setiap sudut kamar luas yang di dominasi warna putih dan biru tua baik dinding, ubin, gorden maupun perabotan didalamnya, namun tak juga menemukan foto foto yang dimaksud Sarada. Naruto merasa dibohongi sebelum ia berbalik menghadap dinding dibelakangnya, dan hampir terjungkal karena pemandangan yang ditangkap netranya. Di dinding berukura meter itu tertempel ratusan ah tidak, tapi ribuan foto dirinya dengan berbagai pose yang tentu saja diambil secara diam diam, Hingga sudut pandang si objek tak pernah mengarah ke kamera.  
>Naruto terpaku pada pola yang dibuat ribuan foto itu. Wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum tampan dengan mata tertutup.<p>

Naruto membeku, apa maksud semua ini, mengapa Sasuke melakukannya. Saat ia mendekat ia mendapati fotonya ketika masih menggunakan gakuran konoha gakuen hingga foto yang terbaru, minggu lalu saat ia sedang berbelanja di konoha town square bersama Himawari, namun dipotong sisi dimana Himawari berada.

Naruto harus tau alasannya apa. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari Sasuke dan menanyakannya secara langsung.

Namun dimana manusia brengsek itu berada, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi disudut kamar, membukanya kasar berharap si raven disana.  
>Dan suara panggilan Naruto tertahan di tenggorokan, membuatnya tersedak dengan mata hampir meloncat ketika melihat poster besar didinding berhadapan dengan pintu masuk.<br>Bukan, itu bukan foto artis porno seperti yang tertampal di dinding kamar kiba.

Tapi itu adalah fotonya yang sedang telanjang bulat.  
>Foto yang diambil dari sudut kiri balakang hingga hanya menangkap punggung lebar hingga bokong seksinya dengan tubuh yang basah seluruhnya dan busa sabun di beberapa sisi. Wajahnya mendongak menikmati hujanan air dari shower diatasnya tampak sangat menikmati aktifitasnya. Intinya poster satu setengah meter itu sangat seksi dan menantang.<br>Naruto malu sendiri melihatnya.

Namun ia kembali tersadar dengan tujuan awalnya mencari Sasuke yang ternyata tak berada disana.

Jadi dimana sebenarnya keberadaan si brengsek itu, dengan emosi tingkat tinggi Naruto membanting kasar pintu kamar mandi didepannya.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Happy opposite day minna-tachi, maaf ff nya w potong.. Soalnya belum selesai sebenarnya. Mungkin bakal nyusul besok klimaks dan ehemLEMONehem gak asemnya. Kalo aja draft w gak kehapus mungkin udah selesai semuanya. Tapi apa daya, setidaknya w bisa ikut berpartisipasi di penghujung acara. TwT<p>

Terima kasih sudah mampir,

at least,  
>All hail SasuNaru.. Long life NaruSasu.<p>

see you next chap.


End file.
